Hallelujah
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: "He oído que existe un acorde secreto que David solía tocar, y que agradaba al Señor" es una de las frases de la canción que ella lo escuchó cantar: una canción que concentraba tantas bellas verdades sobre la vida y sobre ellos mismos. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Damae :D


**Estamos de fiesta en el topic mimato y es que nuestra querida embajadora está de cumpleaños :D No podía hacer pasar la fecha sin acercarle nada y pues, ésta pequeña creación surgió gracias a algunos** _ **headcanons**_ **que nuestra Damae aportó al topic.**

 **Damae, espero que hayas pasado un bonito día y hayas recibido mucha torta y regalines. Aquí te dejo éste pequeño obsequio, diciéndote lo mucho que las mimatas y yo te queremos.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***La canción mencionada más de una vez es Hallelujah de Leonard Cohen, es una de mis canciones favoritas (la adoro, pls) y vi cómo una oportunidad para englobar algunos headcanons de Damae.**

 ***Los acontecimientos se desarrollan en París.**

 ***La plaza Italia se encuentra ubicada en el distrito trece de la capital francesa, más conocido como el barrio asiático.**

 **.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura. Espero sus comentarios al pie de la página ;D**

* * *

 **.**

 **Torpe**

 **.**

Cuando llegó a París, el cambio fue uno muy grande, afectando a su estilo de vida. Muchas cosas dejarían de ser como él venía acostumbrado, como que tenía que acostumbrarse a otras cosas más. El idioma era un gran factor, aunque ya lo venía conociendo gracias a su abuelo materno; la gente era otro factor, las costumbres y el propio Michael Takaishi.

Eran por esas mismas cuestiones las que hacían renegar muchas veces. Los cambios le sabían amargos, con recuerdos desagradables y con consecuencias poco positivas. Y aunque muchas cosas fuesen horribles para él ―en cuanto a la adaptación de esos factores que atentaban con su estilo de vida―, podía admitir que eran unas pocas cosas a las que le costó menos acostumbrarse, como en ir los domingos a misa (más por insistencia de su abuelo) y comenzar a encontrar cierto apego a las catedrales en París, a sus historias, a la religión misma incluso. Mas lo que llegó a hacer que ese paso de un punto a otro (porque él era un fiel conservador shintoista), era la música escuchada en los templos.

La primera canción que escuchó fue la de _Hallelujah_ de Leonard Cohen, una preciosa balada que instaba a tararearla incluso en sueños. La melodía era reconfortante y los versos, concentrados mucho más allá de la religiosidad, eran perfectos. En varias ocasiones se descubrió a sí mismo cantando versos o buscando en silencio, el ejecutarla.

Y allí estaba, con esa vieja gibson caoba que perteneció alguna vez a Michael en sus años de juventud y locura, tocando el _Hallelujah_ de sus sueños en la plaza Italia. Algunas personas lo miraban de lejos, otras ni lo miraban pero disfrutaban de su música, otros pasaban con un billete en la mano bajo la errónea idea de su arte callejero.

Y luego llegó ella.

―¿Por qué suena tan melancólico si dice tantas veces "Hallelujah"?

Yamato se sorprendió de oír una voz entre su melodía y fue esa misma reacción la que lo hizo detener sus dedos en las cuerdas. Delante suyo y acuclillada con las manos sosteniendo su rostro dulce y curioso de orbes castaños y melena entrenzada del mismo tono, se encontraba una joven de su edad, observándolo como si fuese a descubrir un tesoro en la canción, en su guitarra o en él mismo.

Se puso nervioso de tener una oyente tan de cerca y mirándolo sin pudor, sin preocuparse de lo que él pueda pensar o los demás. No era bueno con lo que implica el socializar; si era sincero, podía denominarse a sí mismo como alguien torpe "socialmente".

―...No es melancólico―Se atrevió a discutir aunque ella frunciese el ceño a modo de desacuerdo―... Al menos no con significado negativo.

―¿Entonces qué otro significado le darías? ―Inquirió y él se mordió la pared bucal por haber dado pie a una conversación así. Era un terrible conversador, pero esa sonrisa infantil y esos ojos castaños le hacían sentir que podía hablar con ella.

 **.**

 **Hallelujah**

 **.**

Cuando Mimi volvió a verlo entrar a su tienda de música, sonrió casi sin darse cuenta de ello. Aquel muchacho veía los instrumentos como si fuesen un oasis en plena tormenta. Sus zafiros brillaban al pasar sus dedos sobre la superficie de las guitarras o los bajos o incluso cuando acariciaba la perfecta madera de los pianos.

―Vienes cada día a mirar instrumentos pero nunca te llevas nada ―Dijo con una sonrisa al acercarse a él; una que se ensanchó al ver el ligero respingo que dio al escucharla. Se volvió hacia ella y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios―. Comienzo a pensar que sólo vienes a verme.

Y allí estaba el adorable sonrojo que se dejaba apreciar en sus pálidas mejillas. Desviaba la mirada a otro punto y ella comenzaba a sentir ganas de acariciar su rostro. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, otro método para subir la guardia ante ella.

―No vengo todos los días ―Dictaminó metiéndose las manos dentro de sus pantalones―… Tampoco vengo a verte.

―¿Ah sí? ―Retó ella, entrelazando sus manos en la espalda con inocencia, caminando a su alrededor como lo hace un felino. Notaba su nerviosismo―. Si me lo dijeras mirándome a los ojos, te creería.

Su desafío fue respondido por los azules orbes del rubio y su sonrojo no hizo más que aumentar cuando ella se le quedó viendo. Rió y tomando su mano, encaminándolo detrás de sus pasos.

―¿Qué haces?

―Quiero enseñarte algo―Dijo ella. Lo llevó hasta la sección de instrumentos de cuerda y se detuvo solamente cuando estuvieron delante de una guitarra en específico que lo hizo parpadear de la impresión―. ¿Te gusta? La trajeron hace unos pocos días.

―Es una _Fender CD-60 CE BK_ … Es preciosa―Admiró él sin despegar los ojos de la belleza negra con cuerdas.

―Vamos, no te quedes allí ―Él la miró con una ceja enarcada. Ella rodó los ojos y tomó la guitarra con sus manos, entregándosela al otro, quien se negó en un principio―. Oh, vamos. Tócame algo.

―No puedo… Es una mercadería muy valiosa…

―Descuida, soy la hija del dueño. No te dirá nada, vamos―Él la miró aún con desconfianza ―. Escucha, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Acaso no te di una buena impresión cuando me conociste por primera vez?

Ella trató de no sonreír demasiado cuando lo vio perderse en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

―No sé si buena impresión pueda decir… ―Lo miró con fingida expresión de ofensa. Él tomó la guitarra entonces y su semblante fue apoderado por una radiante sonrisa. ―¿Qué te gustaría oír?

Él tomó asiento en un sillón sin brazos, donde pudo disponer de la guitarra con facilidad y comodidad. Ella frente a él, donde se encontraba una silla de madera, cruzó las piernas y atentamente, lo miró.

―¿Cómo iba la canción aquella? La que te interrumpí esa vez que te conocí… ―Él pareció sorprenderse ante sus palabras y entonces bajó los ojos a la guitarra donde sus dedos, acostumbrados a la dureza de las cuerdas, tomaban su lugar con confianza.

Comenzó a hacer sonar un arpegio de notas, un sutil marcado que comenzó a tomar forma cuando la melodía se prolongaba. Sí, era aquella melodía con la cual lo conoció: _Hallelujah_ de Leonard Cohen.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a cantar y comenzó a perderse en su voz, en su melodía, en su recuerdo y en su presente. Él, a medida que cantaba, iba admirándola, apreciándola, como lo haces ante una melodía que te gusta: la sientes, la memorizas, canalizas su belleza y quieres que te envuelva en ella.

 **.**

 **Día de lluvia**

 **.**

―¿No es precioso cuando llueve? ―Preguntó Mimi desde la ventana del negocio. Yamato afinaba la gibson de su abuelo pero levantó su rostro al oírla hablar.

―Es lindo cuando estás seco y cálido. Dudo que digas lo mismo al estar en la calle ―Ella infló sus cachetes a modo de respuesta, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa.

―¿Por quién me tomas? Adoro la lluvia, dentro o fuera de un lugar cubierto ―La respuesta del Ishida estuvo clara: mirarla con una ceja arqueada―. Pues bien, vayamos de paseo bajo la lluvia

―¿Qué ocurre con tu trabajo?

―Puedo dejarle el turno a Joan.

―No seas irresponsable. Podemos ir luego que termines tu turno ―Él dejó la guitarra a su lado.

―¿Y si deja de llover? ―Inquirió la castaña. Él sonrió ante el semblante desilusionado de su amiga.

―Pues esperaremos otro día de lluvia.

La sonrisa de Mimi fue radiante y él sintió que haría lo que fuera por recibir un poco de ella todos los días.

―Es una cita entonces, Yama ―Finalizó, radiante. La simple mención de tal detalle lo hizo sonrojarse, mirándola con sorpresa. La escuchó reír entonces y eso hizo peor al color de sus mejillas. Para su suerte, llegaron clientes que tomaron la atención de la Tachikawa.

La miró acercarse a los futuros compradores y sonrió sin que se diera cuenta. Esperarían a un día de lluvia.

 **.**

 **Culpable**

 **.**

Volvió a estornudar y el dolor de cabeza no hizo más que aumentar. Sintió el paño frío contra su frente y el alivio se leyó en su rostro, agraciado por aquella naricita enrojecida que traía ella.

―Eso te ganas por andar bajo la lluvia―Recriminó Yamato cuando dejó el paño en su frente y comenzó a acomodar la manta que Mimi tenía encima.

―No me regañes que ya tengo suficiente con la gri... Gri... ―y otro estornudo que cubrió con su pañuelo. Yamato suspiró rendido. Mimi podía ser muy terca cuando se lo propone―. Lamento que tengas que estar aquí, cuidándome.

El rubio encontró la mirada acristalada de Mimi y sonrió para sentarse junto a ella en el sofá de dos cuerpos que albergaba su sala.

―En parte fue mi culpa el dejar que salieras de debajo del paraguas ―Acotó él y ella frunció los labios como si estuviese molesta―. ¿Qué ocurre?

―No quiero que te quedes por sentirte responsable.

Él la observó un momento y asintió.

―¿Y si te dijera que me quedo porque quiero hacerlo? ―Mimi la miró curiosa y pudo ver el ligero sonrojo en el rostro del muchacho.

Ella recuperó esa mirada radiante que lo hacía sulfurar tantas veces.

―Pues comenzaría a pensar que todo ésto fue un plan malévolo tuyo para conseguir entrar a mi departamento... ―Él sonrió y tuvo que desviar la mirada a otro punto. Ella podía hacerlo experimentar tantas emociones a la vez y comenzaba a hacerse asiduo a ello.

Mimi se recortó contra el hombro del rubio, pudiendo sentir cómo se tensaba en su lugar.

―Veamos una película en Netflix y te perdonaré por armar ese vil plan tuyo ―Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que le explicara su acusación. Ella levantó la mirada de inocencia que lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco―. Eres todo un estratega, Yamato Ishida.

―La única culpable aquí eres tu ―Ella no aminoró su sonrisita―. Desde el principio has sido tú la estratega de todo.

Ella no respondió, sólo se acomodó mejor y encendió el televisor de la sala, buscando una película en Netflix que a ambos pudiese gustar. Lo miró entonces.

―¿Me abrazarás? ¿O tengo que poner una película de terror para ello?

Allí estaba el sonrojo y el nerviosismo a flor de piel gracias a ella. Como un robot, levantó el brazo para rodearla y sintió que el que tenía fiebre era él, no ella.

 **.**

 **Mejor dormida que despierta**

 **.**

Eso de las películas después de su trabajo se hizo costumbre. Netflix era una de las actividades favoritas que tenían juntos, sin mencionar a la música misma.

Y allí estaban, recostados en el sofá de Mimi; él abrazándola mientras ella se acurrucaba contra él. Quietud y tranquilidad, aunque sea de momento, porque una de las cosas que caracterizaba a la Tachikawa era ser todo lo opuesto. Quizá por eso le gustaba estar junto a ella.

La película fue culminando. Miró su teléfono y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

―Mimi...―Iba a despedirse pero entonces se dio cuenta que la castaña estaba completamente rendida al sueño. Suspiró y pensó en llevarla a su habitación, mas la chica era una gimnasta en sueños, con su pierna cruzándose con la de él y su brazo yacía cruzando su pecho.

¿Cómo saldría de allí? Era su pregunta.

Apagó el televisor y con cuidado, movió la pierna de Mimi como su brazo para librarse de éstos. La acomodó en el sofá y con toda intención de marcharse, tomó su abrigo sin contar que la joven haya despertado ya.

―¿Yamato? ―Él se volvió a ella y se acercó― ¿Ya terminó la película? Me quedé dormida―sonrió ella y él a su paso.

―Me he dado cuenta ―Dijo.

―¿Te tienes que ir ya?

―Si ―Se puso el abrigo bajo la atenta y somnolienta mirada castaña―, dejaré que sigas roncando tranquila.

Ella se enderezó como resorte en el sofá y eso lo sorprendió como hizo gracia.

―Yo no ronco.

―¿Te has escuchado alguna vez? ―retó y ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Ver que Mimi había caído en su juego era gratificante―. Descansa.

Ella pareció relajarse al igual que su sonrojo. Lo acompañó a la puerta.

―Te dejaré ir sin contratiempos; pero si vuelves a levantar falsos testimonios en mi contra, yo...

―¿Tú qué? ―Él se volvió a mirarla y fue ese su error.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir los labios de Mimi sobre los suyos en un simple y dulce beso, desoyendo la presión que sus pequeñas manos ejercían en sus hombros al intentar llegar a su altura.

Ella se separó de sus labios y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo como niña ante el sonrojado rostro del Ishida.

―Nos vemos mañana, Ya-ma-to ―despidió ella con un beso al aire.

Yamato se llevó una mano a los labios, sintiendo un consquilleo en ellos. Sonrió entonces, diciéndose a sí mismo que a veces prefería a la Mimi dormida, porque la despierta era capaz de volverlo loco con una sola mirada.

 **.**

 **Celos**

 **.**

Ella le había dicho que después del trabajo iría junto a su amiga Catherine, que estaba enferma y quería acercarle un paquete de galletas caseras. Era un lindo gesto de su parte, pensó; pero cuando acompañó a su abuelo al médico y vio a Mimi abrazando a un chico rubio de marcados rizos largos, notando también que el joven traía en una de sus manos el paquete de galletas caseras que Mimi había hecho, supo que fue un idiota.

Era la quinta llamada que su teléfono registraba de Mimi y era la quinta llamada que no contestaba. Exhaló un suspiro de frustración sin dejar que sus dedos ejecutaran una melodía en la vieja gibson de su abuelo.

―Tienes que escuchar su versión antes de tomar una postura ―fue el consejo del Takaishi. Consejo que prefirió sólo dejarlo flotar en el aire.

Vio a su abuelo caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada cuando llamaron al timbre. No se molestó en moverse cuando vio a Mimi en el umbral, así que tampoco se inmutó cuando ella ingresó a la morada y se plantó delante suyo.

―No quiero hablar ahora.

―Pues qué lástima ―sentenció ella, molesta―. Tienes que escucharme, Yamato. No puedes quedarte con lo que has visto si yo...

―¿Ah, no? Porque hasta donde yo sabía, Catherine era una simpática chica, no un un chico ―Ella tomó aire con irascible postura―. Ahórrate la explicación, no tienes por qué dármela, ¿no? No somos nada.

Pero para Mimi no era suficiente, ella trató de explicarse sin que él le diese oportunidad. Una discusión, mucho más allá de competencias tontas entre ambos como los que solían hacer en cuanto a la música o cocina. No, era mucho más serio el asunto y eso sólo revolvía el estómago de Yamato, recordando memorias infantes sobre sus padres.

―¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Yamato? ―Dijo Mimi ya con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, dispuesta a marcharse― Que tu miedo a fracasar es mayor a tu deseo por ser feliz; es por eso que no te arriesgas, no buscas más allá de lo que tienes y prefieres renunciar antes de ver que...

―¿Antes de ver que fue en vano? Pues sí, felicidades, acertaste. Cierra la puerta al salir ―fue lo que dijo él, dándole la espalda. Mimi se aguantó un sollozo y fue cuando abandonó el lugar.

 **.**

 **Juntos**

 **.**

Conforme más pasaban los días, mejor comprendía los versos de Cohen y las últimas palabras que le había dirigido Mimi antes de salir de la casa de su abuelo.

Un rasgido rápido y su tensa cuarta cuerda se soltó haciendo un sonido torpe. Maldijo por lo bajo. Era la quinta cuerda que cambiaba en esa semana. Todo un logro.

Levantó la vista cuando oyó una risa, entre tantas voces en aquel parque, él podría reconocer aquella voz en cualquier parte. Vio a Mimi sentada en un banco lejano al suyo en compañía de Catherine y aquel muchacho de rubios rulos.

Contrajo la mandíbula con más fuerza de la necesaria. Acabó mirando a otro punto y fue cuando escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por Catherine.

―¡Ey, Matt! ―Miró con curiosidad hacia la francesa que agitaba su mano al aire, llamándolo a él. Pudo ver como Mimi cambió aquella risa por una sonrisa apagada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Él asintió a modo de saludo, sólo por cortesía, pues tenía toda intención de marcharse; o eso fue hasta oír nuevamente la voz de la rubia francesa a modo de despedida. El de rulos también levantó la mano secundando a Catherine y luego ambos se marcharon tomados de la mano.

Confuso, parpadeó.

―Hacen linda pareja, ¿no? ―La voz de Mimi lo sorprendió e hizo que la buscara. Ella dejó su asiento para acercarse de a poco hacia él. Dejó a un lado la guitarra para centrar su atención en ella, poniéndose de pié― Es Michael, un amigo de la infancia y el novio de Catherine.

―Mimi, yo...

―No digas nada ―Cortó ella y a pesar de la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, se notaba su tristeza. Ella se volteó como para regresar por donde vino, mas la voz de Yamato la hizo detenerse.

―Creía entender el Hallelujah de Cohen, ¿sabes? ―Ella se paró en seco pero no se volvió a mirarlo. Yamato caminó con cierta duda hasta ella―. No sabía como interpretar algunos versos... Son confusos. Yo sólo lo cantaba porque en las misas se oían al coro entonarla con tanta emoción...

―Es una canción profunda y preciosa ―Se animó a decir Mimi y Yamato sonrió ligeramente al mirar sus espaldas, su cabello largo y ondulado cayendo grácilmente.

Ella miró un poco por encima de su hombro. Su semblante triste aún se leía en ella, pero sus ojos transmitían tanta pureza. Lo miraban así y él se sentía salvo.

―Hablan de entrega, dedicación y sufrimiento... ―Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Él era tan torpe para decir esas cosas.

―Y es cuando uno canta Hallelujah... ―Completó Mimi llamando a su atención―. Ya sea una sagrada o una rota... Si, es una canción preciosa.

―¿Quieres que te la cante?

Su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos fue suficiente para él. Su voz y sus versos, lo fueron para ella. Ambos estaban listos para cantarlo juntos, cantar hasta que no les queden fuerzas... _Juntos_.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**


End file.
